Hey, That's My DNA!
'At night, a cloaked man standing in the Null Void Chamber on the computer.' ????: "Finally, you will be free my master, and nobody can stop me now." 'His earphone rings up.' ???? (Earphone): "Did you open it yet?" ????: "No, master. I'm working on it." Master: "Well, take you time. I don't care how long it takes as long as I escape this vile place. Me-" ????: "Shhhh, master, do you want them to know we are here. I must finish my mission on seperating the Null Void Chamber so I can get out of here." Master: "Good...Mwah-ha-ha-ha-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!" Theme Song 'Joey, CJ, and Rooko are playing video games when Ben walks in.' Joey: "Go up, no-no-no! Aww man it was Kenko." Ben: "WO, your playing Sumo Slammers! I used to love Sumo Slammers! I still do!" Gwen: "Ben! Tell them what you have to say." Ben: "Fine! A Null Void Egg was stolen last night, but we don't know who was taken out." Rooko, Joey, CJ: "YAHHH!!!!" Gwen: "This is good news to you?" Rooko: "Wait, what did you say?" Ben: "Uggghhhh." Later, At Night... 'Joey is in bed and he hears something outside and wakes up. He see's a cloaked man running away from the building. He looks back at Joey and keeps running.' Joey: "Gotta wake up Rooko and CJ, no time!" 'Joey starts running outside after the man. He hits the watch.' Magma Rock (Flying out the window): "Magma Rock!" 'Magma Rock is flying over the man. The man throws grenades up in the air. Magma Rock dodges them but the explosion impact blows him away. The man runs away in the smoke and disappears. Magma Rock falls down to the ground.' Magma Rock: "Ow, do you think that was the guy Ben was talking about? Great, now I'm talking to myself!" 'He reverts back to human form and goes home.' That Morning... Joey: "I'm telling you guys, this guy was the cloaked guy that stole the Null Void egg!" Ken: "Yes, we believe you, but we're mad because you didn't come to get us!" Rooko: "Yah, we could've kicked butt as a team." Joey: "That's it, I'm gonna go find some clue's. ALONE!!!!" In the city... 'Joey is in a cloak, talking to a man in a suit.' Man: "So, you wanna find a man in a cloak, eh? I know a lot of men in cloaks, be more specific." Joey: "He's dumb enough to steal a Null Void Egg straight from the Omnitower. But smart enough to get away from these new hero guys." Man: "Interesting, come with me, I know where you could find some of these guys you wanna get." 'Joey follows the man into an underground hangout. Joey see's a bunch of men drinking, gambling, and wrestling. The man leads him the middle of a group of thugs.' Man: "These any of them?" Joey (Reaching for the Awetrix slowly, but not fast enough that they notice): "No?" Man: "Get him boys." 'Joey slaps down the watch. They dog pile him. They all go flying back.' Knawledge (Standing there in a position signaling that he pushed all of them away): "Ahhhhhhh!!!!" 'Two guys in run up to attack him, but to thugs in cloaks run at them and kick their butts. They rip off their cloaks and reveal that they are Rooko and CJ in disguise.' CJ: "Like we said, kicking butt TOGETHER." 'A thug grabs the watch on his matal sash and starts toying with it.' Knawledge (Punching him away): "Hey, that's my DNA! Get your own!" 'After defeating all the bad guys, CJ absorbs the rocks on the ground, Rooko activates giant strength gloves mode on the Proto-Pack and they hold the Man ina suit against the wall, while Knawledge talks to him.' Knawledge: "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM!!!!" Man: "About who?" Knawledge: "THE CLOAKED MAN!!!! HE WAS AFTER SOMETHING AND YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS, DON'T YOU?!?!?" 'The Man faints.' Knawledge: "YOU HAD NO USE ANYWAY!!!! 'Joey reverts back to human form. Rooko and CJ drop him.' Back at the Omnitower... Ben: "Whoever this guy is, he has connections who have connections. And he's strong." The End... Characters= *Joey Tennyson *Rooko *CJ Levin *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson (cameo) *Ken Tennyson |-| Villains= *Cloaked Man *Master (cameo; through earphone) *Kenko (in video game; cameo) *Thugs *Man In Suit |-| Aliens= *Magma Rock *Knawledge Awesomastar= *Joey Tennyson *Writer *Creator *Artist |-| QJT= *Rooko *Co-Creator |-| MVB= *CJ Levin Category:Episodes Category:JOEY 10 Stuff Category:JOEY 10